1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fillet welding equipment for butting a pipe material such as a pipe against a plate-like surface and then fillet-welding it over its entire outer periphery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, this type of fillet-welding equipment is arranged to perform two separate and successive welding operations, each of which covers one-half of the entire periphery of a pipe member to be welded, that is, an angular range of 180 degrees must be treated twice successively but separately to complete a full round welding operation. Thus, a welding torch must be rotated 180 degrees at each half round relative to the pipe member to be welded, which consumes time and provides an unsatisfactory working efficiency.
Also, since the range of the angular movement of the welding torch is as wide as 180 degrees, the whole welding equipment of this type must be large in size. Of course, the large-size welding equipment is practically disadvantageous in that it is greatly restricted by its location of installation.